


Rainy days

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Dancing in the Rain, M/M, Pet Names, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: It's late June and the rainy season is over Hasetsu.During practice and sitting indoors getting dry there is not much you can do. Like going to the beach, and just dance in the rain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 of my 365FF challenge
> 
> As always comments are appreciated. :}

The rain falls steadily in the courtyard of Yu-topia. Not as bad as the day before when they spend their time mopping up pools of it around the place because of a small overflow. Victor looks at his hands, he can't recall ever having to wrangle so many mobs before. He then places one hand on Makkachin, to ruffle his ears.

He turns his attention back to the TV. It's not going to stop raining for an other few days, which means the hot springs is also closed for a few more days. Which is a pity, taking a shower is just not as much fun as soaking in the spring waiting for Yuuri to join him there after a long day of practicing. His eyes dart over to where Yuuri is standing talking with his mom. Yeah, a real pity.

"If my brother knew what your looks meant, he would hide himself under his bed and never come out again." Mari's voice is barely a whisper, but so close to his ear Victor nearly jumps up and only barely manages not to scream. 

Mari looks at him with a knowing smile. Sure her English isn't perfect like her brothers is, but she made clear she knew where his mind is going. Victor just wished he was better in Japanese or that the Katsuki's were more fluent in English. Sure he has managed til now, and Yuuri doesn't mind translating, but there are so many things he would love to ask if not for the lack of words to ask them in. Things he would never ask in the presents of Yuuri. He closes his mouth with a snap when he realizes that it's still a bit open.

He looks at the food Mari placed on the table, there is enough for two so Yuuri will be joining him soon. His eyes grace back to where Yuuri stands but he can't take a good look before Mari gives a giggle. "You got it bad." She stands up and walks over to Yuuri. Points him to the table and whispers something in his ear that makes him blush.

Victor wished he could hear what she said, he thought he heard the word Koibito*. He's just not certain and he knows he won't be able to ask Yuuri. The young man joins him at the table and starts filling his bowl with rice, the blush still on his face. 

For the longest they eat in silence, with the weather only the hardcore patrons are here. Well all but Minako, which is a good thing as she would probably have joined them. Victor loves the intimacy of eating only with Yuuri, even in the public hall. As always though, Makkachin halfway dinner stands up and walks over so they can lie next to Yuuri. There is something very heartwarming about the love his dog has taken on Yuuri. When he sees Yuuri quickly ruffle Makkachin's ears he makes up his mind.

"Yuuri I was thinking of taking the next few days off. With all this rainy weather making the air saturated, it would be no good if we keep going into the cold from the ice rink and not be able to soak it off in the hot spring. No use you getting a cold or even worse. Instead let's go to the beach. It's warm enough for a good run there." A good run and maybe some fun.

Yuuri looks at him for a moment, contemplating his idea. victor can see the young man's mind go at work. There is that slight twitch he makes when he's done thinking. 

"Sure why not. Taking a beach run during the rain is pretty nice. But only if it's like today, not if it's like yesterday." Victor nods to agree. 

After that they finish dinner and Victor decides to go to bed early. There are a few things he'll have to do tomorrow morning, before they go to the beach. He can hardly wait.

_________________________________________________

When Yuuri wakes up the next day, the first thing he hears is the soft trickling of the rain. The second is his heartbeat, he is looking forward to the beach. Why else would his heart beat so fast, but in anticipation of a good workout. Realizing that Makkachin is no longer in his room, he decides to get dressed to get some breakfast.  
He bumps into Mari on his way to the kitchen. 

"Ah if you are looking for Victor, he and Makkachin left a few minutes ago to get some errands. He told me to tell you that you should be ready for the beach when he gets back in about an hour." Mari smiles at him. "I was about to go and wake you up. Old style." 

Yuuri's eyes grow large in shock. She hasn't used that tactic in waking him since that one time she walked in on him... Well it is nothing they ever talked about and it's been 10 years. Mari ruffles his hair before telling him his breakfast is already waiting for him. 

After breakfast Yuuri runs up to his room to get his bag. he puts in some towels as he's sure that he'll want to pat of the sweat even if it is raining. He then goes back to the entry, just in time to see Victor come home. He stops in his track to shake his head. ...to see Victor come in. This is not his home. Yuuri has to keep reminding himself that Victor is only here for now. 

Because of this he misses the slight blush on the older man's cheeks. It would have warned him for things to come. Yuuri is surprised when Victor instructs Makkachin to stay in Yu-topia. Then Victor gets a basket from his mother and after picking up his umbrella he takes Yuuri's wrist and they go of. Yuuri looks back at his mom, when she wishes them a good time. They are going to exercise not out on a date. 

Victor keeps a good pace to his steps, making Yuuri realize that he put on his regular shoes and not his trainers. He halts to tell Victor that, who just informs him that he knows that Yuuri has spare trainers in his bag so it's not a problem. Reassured Yuuri, keeps pace with him all the way to the beach. The rain is just a bit of a drizzle today, but the air is littered with darker clouds that promise more and heavier rain coming soon. Not that Yuuri expects them to be out for so long. 

Yuuri puts on his trainers, and sees Victor do the same. So they will be doing there run together, till now he always did them along with Victor staying at the start/end point. Guess this is why Makkachin had to stay at home. He'd surely would be knocking Victor over to play. Victor places there stuff under his umbrella to make them stay dry. He then informs Yuuri to where they will be doing there run, before going back and do stretches. Yuuri nods. 

Once their warm-up stretches are out of the way they get running. Victor reminds Yuuri to take a more leisure pace as he is not used to run so fast as Yuuri is. Remembering what Victor said about his stamina, he adjusts his pace to Victor's. There is a certain joy to be able to run side by side with his coach, Yuuri can feel the buzzing feeling in his stomach, of sheer joy. They get back to the starting point, with their things just as they left them, in less than thirty minutes. Both a bit panting, but in good enough shape to do some stretches. 

Yuuri is surprised when Victor makes him do some ballet stretches as well. Especially when Victor moves his hands along his form as if he is the Danseur. 

"Yuuri. I want to dance with you. Your form is just exquisite." He turns Yuuri around a bit so that they face each other. Yuuri is too surprised to stop Victor when he moves his one hand in his and the other around his waist, pulling him closer. "A perfect fit."

Victor lets go and steps away. Turning to his umbrella he takes out the basket Yuuri's mom had given him. He takes out two small bento's and a small bottle of sake. 

"Your mom said this sake is good for rainy days. And I know you are not a drinker," he flashes Yuuri one of his smiley winks, "but even you can't deny me the joy of raising a glass with you right?" 

Yuuri melts. It is true that he doesn't like to drink, but one glass won't get him drunk. Which is his greatest fear. If anything he hopes Victor will never see him when he is drunk. From the two times he has done so in the past he knows it is not a sight he ever wants Victor to have of him. he wants to have the remaining of that much decency at least.

They eat their bento and Yuuri sips his small cup of sake, because of this he misses that Victor refills his own cup. Twice. After cleaning the bento's, Victor puts on the music on his telephone. He pulls Yuuri back in the dance position - making him drop his cup and the remainder of the sake still in there- and starts moving to the music.

"Yuuri ты мое счастье, moe солнышко. Dance with me, голубчик." He smiles a drunken smile at Yuuri, who realizes Victor drank more than one cup.

"Victor you are drunk. I don't think you should be dancing right now." He tries to pull away, only to be pulled tighter to the older man. Making it impossible to actually dance, so it's more them moving against each other on the sound of the music.

"Dance with me, моя звёздочка. Yuuri мой милый." Victor places his head in Yuuri's neck and after some contemplation Yuuri just decides to let him. Victor is drunk and apparently a happy one at that. 

They keep moving to the music for a pretty while, till the heavier raindrops remind Yuuri that they are in need to go back to Yu-topia.

**Author's Note:**

> koibito ~ lover/sweetheart/admirer   
> ты мое счастье ~ you are my happiness  
> moe солнышко ~ my little sun  
> голубчик ~ little dove; darling  
> моя звёздочка ~ my little star  
> мой милый ~ my dear


End file.
